Guardian Of Death And Life
by Starlightshores
Summary: A girl named Julie falls from the sky, she doesn't remember who she is. Ryuk is acting weird and isn't answering any questions. Who is this girl and what has she done? Will Light solve this puzzle or will it stay a mystery forever?


**Guardian Of Death And Life, Chap 1**

"It's time for her to be sent to the human world..", "Yes.. It's time.." A dark figure would pull a girl with her hands tied and her eyes folded with cloth "Please don't hurt me..." then the dark figure would pull his head over to the girl's ear "It's time for your punishment.". Suddenly the dark figure pushed the girl into the hole with the portal to the human world "AHHHH!SAVE ME!" the girl screamed as she felt the different weather and was dashing down from the sky like a rocket and then suddenly she hit something but it didn't hurt. "U..Ugh..What.. Could you get off me!?" something with a deep voice shouted and then the girl wiggled herself off the other creature. "Hey I'm Light.. What's your name?" "I'm Julie Yakami.." Light slowly reached out and grabbed hold of Julie's hands "I will untie these cloths around your eyes and hands, okay? Don't be scared.." Light started to untie the cloth around Julie's hands "Thank you for saving me!" Julie said happily and then she felt her hands being freed. Then Light started to untie the cloth around her eyes. * She looks totally useless.. After I untie her I will ask her why she needs help and why she was falling from the sky..* Julie's eyes surprised Light as they were nearly pure white and you could hardly see the outline of her iris and surprisingly her pupils were the same colour as her iris.

"Your eyes are a weird colour.." Light said as he studied her eyes "I can't see.. All I see is whiteness nothing else.. Please help me Light..Please" Julie helplessly hugged Light's arm as he nervously looked at her *There must be a reason why her eyes are like that! Maybe she isn't useless after all?* he thought to him self and then finally spoke "Sure.. I will help you Julie as it would be terrible of me to leave a helpless girl like you on the street alone without any help." Light hugged her and brushed her dark blonde/dirty blonde hair "You're hair is beautiful." Julie's head naturally looked at Light's face and he felt her stare "You say that to every girl, don't you?" Light's lips curved into a devilish smile *Well she isn't as stupid as I thought..* "Lets take you to my apartment and we will talk about stuff.. Yeah?" Light looked at her "Yes please.. But don't do anything pervy to me!"

Light carefully stood up and helped Julie up "Just hold my arm and stay close to me, Okay?" Julie nodded in response and they started to walk "So why were you falling out of the sky?", "It was my punishment.. My punishment was to come here and die.." Light instantly froze and his eyes looked shocked "Punishment? Come here? What do you mean?..." Light started to walk again and then Julie simply shrugged her shoulders "I barely remember anything about me.." She sighed and then Light heard Ryuk laugh weirdly and Light started to get nervous "So you barely know who you are? Interesting.." Light placed his fingers on his chin whilst trying to think "Why is there a weirdo following us and laughing weirdly?" Julie finally asked and then Light quickly looked at her and his eyes looked even more shocked "You... Can see him?" "Yeah! I can.. He's the devil.. One of the few that cause death!" Julie spoke and then Light quickly looked at Ryuk who was actually surprised too but then he just laughed again.

"So do you know who I am?" Julie pulled her head towards Light's and sweetly whispered "Yes.. I do.. You're Kira.. You want every criminal dead.." Julie's eyes slowly closed and then she sighed "You probably want to kill me now because I know who you are.. I honestly don't know how I know all of this.. I just do.." Light looked at her *She knows this stuff? What is she? She's not human is she? I want answers.. I want to know everything.. She might be really useful* then suddenly Julie fell onto the floor and lost all her consciousness.

"U...Ugh..? Where am I?" Julie placed her hand on her forehead whilst she looked around and she realised she could see properly now. "You're at my apartment.. You lost your consciousness whilst we were walking so I carried you here.." Light slowly and smoothly said as he walked into the room with a cup "Here.. Drink this.." Light passed the cup over to Julie and she looked at it and then started to drink the liquid "So.. You know who I am?" "Yes..." "How did you know?" Julie's eyes opened widely but then closed slowly and she sighed "Every time I try to remember something the memory of this person saying 'It's punishment time' comes to my mind and that's all I can say.." Light started to observe Julie's moves and they were strange from a normal humans.. They were so weird. *He must be curious about me and why I've forgotten everything.. Only If I remembered something..* Julie thought to herself as she continued to drink the liquid.

"I don't want to help Kira nor the police.. I want to learn more about myself.. Who I am and why did I forget everything." Julie narrowed her eyes and she had a rather angry face than sad "I can help you! If you join my side of course" Light smiled sweetly and touched her chin and then she suddenly slapped his hand off "I don't feel love.. Love isn't a emotion for me.. I haven't got love in me.. Plus you have a girlfriend called Misa, she's a model and she's the second Kira.. Simple" She looked at him from the corner of her eyes "Don't cheat on your girlfriend who is someone who could get your reputation up.. I'm no one, useless ain't I?" Julie chuckled and then she looked at Light who was biting his bottom lip "I don't really like Misa.. I'm just using her and her eyes.. She's really useful but I sadly don't love her I!-" Julie slapped Light's cheek and he looked into her white eyes "The way you mention her name.. You mention her name as if you love her.. You know you do." Julie looked at him and then placed her cup on the floor and sat up on Light's bed and then she stroked Light's cheek and leaped in and kissed him, the kiss was long and passionate and as soon as Light was going to part his lips he felt something wet coming into his mouth and then he noticed it was Julie's tongue. His face was flushed with different shades of red and he just followed Julie and their tongues tangled and it started to get hot and then Julie finally parted her lips from Light's and watched him gasping for air.

"Wh...Wha...What was that? You just.." Julie placed her finger on Light's mouth "From your reaction you really don't like Misa.. What a shame.. Heh" Julie smiled and then picked up her cup. "LIGHT!~~~~" A girl's voice shouted and then Misa ran into the room and noticed Julie "Who are you!?" Misa angrily asked Julie and then she tried to see Julie's name and how long she will live but there was nothing there and then Misa backed away. "I can't see your name or your life span! What are you?" Julie's Irises got smaller and she was completely shocked at Misa's words "IM A HUMAN OF COURSE!" Julie shouted and then Light grabbed her shoulder "You are something different.. Maybe something like a god?" When Ryuk heard Light's words he laughed and everyone looked at him "Why do you keep laughing like that?" Light asked but Ryuk shaked his head saying "I can't tell you."

_Hello guys! This is another new fanfic! :) hehe! I promise to update Fate of Two soon and the others! Julie is a made up character by me so the credits for her go to me but for the other characters the credits go to the creators of Death Note!_

_-Star_


End file.
